character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tikal (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Tikal (ティカル Tikaru?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic echidna spirit and a former member of the Knuckles Clan who resided in the Mystic Ruins 4,000 years ago. She is also the daughter of Chief Pachacamac. In her youth, Tikal lived in a period of war where she opposed her father's warmongering ways. During this time, she befriended the local Chao and their guardian Chaos. When Chaos went on a destructive rampage after her father attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Tikal stopped Chaos by sealing it inside the Master Emerald with her own spirit. In the present era, Tikal was released when Dr. Eggman planned to use Chaos to take over the world, where she aided Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. After Chaos was calmed, Tikal's whereabouts were left unclear. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A Name: Tikal Origin: Sonic Adventure Gender: Female Age: Chronologically 4,000+ (physically 14) Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna Spirit, former clanswoman of the Knuckles Clan Powers and Abilities: Super Physical Prowess, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Spiritual powers, Non-Corporeal, Martial Arts, Enhanced Swimming, Wallcrawling Flight, Sealing, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Blindness, Immobilization and Vertigo Inducement, Lightning Generation, Can channel her spiritual powers to amplify the strength of her physical strikes, Hallucination Inducement, Through Power-Ups: Elemental Shields (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Aquatic Respiration (With the Aqua Shield), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid). Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Can contend with Knuckles and Rouge in Sonic Adventure 2) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Knuckles and Rouge) 'Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with her abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Tikal is a trained warrior of the Knuckles Clan with combat skill similar to Knuckles and Rouge. Weaknesses: Prefers to settle things peacefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Captive Light': Using her spiritual powers, Tikal creates a flashing light that blinds and immobilizes he opponent for up to 20 seconds. *'Heaven's Justice': Using her spiritual powers, Tikal conjures up several powerful lighting bolts above her opponents to attack them with. This induces an effect akin to vertigo. *'Wrath of Gaia': Tikal strikes the ground with a punch fueled by her spiritual powers, triggering an earthquake to damage and stun her foes for a few seconds. *'Knuckle Spin': Tikal jumps into the air and unleashes a series of powerful punches which will damage any enemy above her. *'Drill Claw': While in midair Tikal performs spiraling dive fist-first on any target below her. As the move is performed, Tikal turns into a drilling projectile that can pierce through enemies. *'Spin Jump': Tikal leaps into the air while curling into a ball to ram enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash': Tikal curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4